


All In The Family

by superlockednegan84



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: What happens when Two-face’s niece becomes Batgirl.





	All In The Family

She jumped down from the roof. She had to get away. He’d gotten on her last nerve, and she knew he’d win. She’d fought him before, and lost. She knew all too well what would happen. She loved him, why couldn’t he just love her back. He was the man of her dreams, and she was one of the only people that knew the man behind the cowl. She was his new Batgirl. She loved him so much, but for some reason he just couldn’t see it. For someone who was so smart, he could be so dense.

She stood in her living room. She took her cowl off and threw it across the room. “Now, now, Claudia is that anyway to treat your uniform.” She turned to see him standing there, “Hi Bruce. What do you want?” He looked at her, “Just wanted to make sure you were ok.” She plopped down into the nearest seat, He red hair falling into her face. She sighed heavily, “I’m fine, Bruce. Just go home.” He walked towards her, “No, not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” She stood looking into his eyes, “What’s bothering me? You want to know, I mean really want to know. I love you and for some unknown reason you can’t fucking see it.” He looked at her blankly before jumping out the window. She sighed heavily, then headed off to her bedroom.

The alarm went off, she moaned softly, then rolled over, and hit the snooze button. That’s when she noticed him, “What do you want Bruce. I’ve got to get ready for work.” He just stood there, “Claudia we need to talk about last night.” She grabbed her robe and sat up wrapping the robe around herself, “There’s nothing to talk about Bruce. I said what I said, and I can’t take it back.” He sighed softly, then sat on her bed, “Claudia, I really think we need to talk. I didn’t realize that what I was feeling for you was love until last night.”

She stared at him blankly, “You don’t really mean that. You’re Batman, and he doesn’t fall in love. Sure Bruce Wayne falls in love all the time, but it’s just not something Batman does.” He stood up in frustration, “Listen Claudia, you can believe me or you can’t, either way it’s the truth.” He walked over to her and kissed her, then turned and disappeared. She stood there staring at the spot where he had been. Then she took a deep breath, and grabbed her clothes out of the closet. She changed, and headed out her front door.

She stood in front of the door that said, “Claudia Dent, DA.” She still couldn’t believe it. She’d been sworn in a week after her uncle’s horrible accident, and she’d been there every since. She was proud of herself, she’d made it. But she was upset because she’d lost her uncle in the process. She sighed, and walked in, “Morning Tracey any messages?” Tracey looked up from her computer, “Um, yeah, just one though. Bruce Wayne called, and said he’d like to meet you for lunch.” She smiled softly before adding, “I know it’s none of my business Miss. Dent, but you’re dating Bruce Wayne, you’ve got to be the luckiest girl I know.”

She laughed softly, “Tracey don’t get ahead of yourself. It’s probably just a business lunch, and nothing more.” She walked off to her office, then sat at the desk, she had case files stacked a mile high. She lazily picked one up. It read, “Harvey ‘Two-face’ Dent.” She sighed heavily, she hated seeing his file, hated ever thinking her loving uncle was capable of the horrible things he did. She laid it to the side and picked up another one: “Harleen ‘Harley Quinn’ Quinnzell.” She flipped through it making mental notes, then writing them down. That’s when she realized he was there, “Hey, Bruce. Sorry i didn’t notice you. I’m getting ready for court.” He smiled softly, then looked deep into her green eyes, “It’s ok. I just came to confirm our lunch date.”

She smiled softly, “I think i’m free around one-thirty, but that’s only if nothing else comes up.” She glanced at her uncle’s folder, then back to Bruce. He watched her before saying, “It bothers you doesn’t it. I mean having to go up against him.” She looked down at her feet, “No, that’s not what bothers me. What bothers me is having to read that damn thing. I mean for Christ sake he raised me Bruce, he was more of a father than my own father ever thought about being. I just can’t believe he’s capable of all that. I just can’t.”

He quickly walked over to her, and held her in his arms as she broke down. He’d known her for going on five years, and he’d never seen her cry. She was this strong person that never let things get to her. He’d watched her put her uncle awaay at least ten times and never once thought it affected her this way. He kissed her on the head softly, and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. She finally looked back into his eyes and smiled, “I know, I know. I should get back to work, see you around one-thirtyish.”

She stood up from her desk, grabbing the first three files then headed towards the door, Bruce following right behind her. As they left her office they went their separate ways. She reached the elevator and pressed the button, she had to talk to him, she needed to know why he did it. She stepped onto the elevator, and pressed the button for the first floor. As she got off she headed for the holding cells. Standing outside the door, she sighed softly. He really had become a master since the accident, but he was still her uncle, the man that had raised her. Lord knows where’d she’d be if it wasn’t for him, because her own father and mother cared more about drugs than her.

She walked through the door, then stood outside his cell. It didn’t bother her, the way his face looked, it bothered her that he was a murderer. “Uncle Harvey,” his head jerked up, and looked her directly in the eyes, “I don’t want to believe what I’ve read in your fil, and I don’t want to stand in that court room and put you away again. But I have to don’t i? I never stopped loving you. Not even after you came home and your face was all scarred. And to tell you the truth I don’t think I ever will.” He smiled softly, “Aw Claudia, always the sap I see. Don’t get me wrong you’re probably the only one in this town I’d never hurt, but it’s a weakness dear. I’m lost to you, move on. Please for your own good.”

She sighed softly, “Fine I’ll move on, but first, I have to know. Do you still love me?” There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, “Claudia I could never stop loving you, not even when I’m Two-face.” She smiled, then turned and walked out. She headed of the courtroom, her fist case was set to start in five minutes. She had her meaning back. She’d make him proud of her, if it was the last thing she’d ever do. Her first case was an easy one, Harley Quinn broke down before her opening statement. She proclaimed to have done it all even though all she did was sit back, and watched the Joker.

The second one was a little more difficult. Joker swore up and down he was innocent. However there was just a little too much evidence that proved him wrong. Then it was time for Two-face’s trial, and of course it wen the way it always did. She’d won and he was going back to Arykum. She met Bruce at one-thirty. “How was your day,” he said softly. She hugged him, “It was great. I’ve won all my cases so far. Guess I’m just too much like him not to win. Well him before the accident.” he smiled softly, she really did remind him of Harvey Dent. She had the drive the smoothness, the smarts. Never in his life did he ever think he’d meet someone that could measure up to Harvey.

Bruce respected Harvey, pre Two-face. He’d gone up against too many badasses, and he’d never lost. Losing wasn’t something Harvey did very well, still isn’t. And Bruce could see that in Claudia as well. “Claudia does it tear you apart?” She looked up from her plate, “Does what tear me apart?” he looked into her eyes, “Putting him away. Hell even fighting against him when you’re Batgirl?” She smiled softly, “I think I’m used to it now. I think that pain that I had at first is long gone.” He stood from the table, and headed for the door. She was behind him in a second, “Why’d you ask me that?”

He turned and looked her in the eyes, “Because, Claudia, you can tell how much it bothers you. Your eyes give you away. They show your fear, pain, and love. Don’t get me wrong it’s one of the things I love most about you. But maybe you should put one of your ADA’s on his case next time.” She glanced down at her feet, “I know it’s something I’ve grown used to. That’s who my uncle is now. He’s no longer the sweet loving guy he once was.” He glanced down at her, “Claudia, I didn’t mean to bring it up. I was just curious.”

She smiled then kissed him, “Don’t worry about it Bruce. It’s really not a big deal. I’ll be fine.” He wrapped his arms around her, “You don’t have to do this.” She looked into his eyes, “Do what?” He smiled softly before opening her car door, “Do the whole I’m strong nothing bothers me thing. I know you and I know that putting your uncle away time after time upsets you.” She sat behind the wheel, then looked at him, “Maybe it does, but is it a crime not to want other people to know that.” He kissed her softly on the cheek, “No I guess it isn’t.” He shut the door, then heard the quiet purr of her engine. She drove away and headed back to her offic. She had at least ten cases that afternoon.

When she got back to her office she knew something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked into her office, and Tracey was unconscious on the floor. She carefully walked past Tracey to her office. She swung the door open, and there her was with two of his hench-men. “Uncle Harvey, so nice of you to drop by. But aren’t you supposed to be at Arykum.” He laughed a chilling laugh, “Well as it turns out I am, but they’ve never been able to keep me in there, and now you’re going to come with me.” She screamed when the hench-man grabbed her, but that was soon muffled by the gag.

She passed out, and when she woke up her head was hurting. Must of been from the hit on the head. She looked across the room, “Uncle Harvey, why are you doing this?” He looked at her and smiled, “Because you’re just like me, you’re the best, and if you go missing they’ll come looking for you. Then I can get rid of the Bats and all his super brats.” She glanced up to the rafters. “But Two-face, what if he comes alone, or not at all, what then?” He walked over to her grabbing her face, “Well then dear I guess there’d be no reason to keep you around.” She looked at him, “But, but Uncle Harvey you told me you’d never hurt me.”

That’s when he jumped down from the roof, and the fighting started. She wanted to help, she hated being dependent on people. Hated the fact that deep down she really needed someone to protect her. Sure she was strong, and could do it herself, but she just wanted to know someone was there, and she hated that. She felt like a wounded bird. When the fight was over Two-face was laying on the ground, and Batman was walking toward her. She looked up at him, “Thanks, but I could have done it myself you know.” He smiled, and then untied the rope. She rubbed her wrist, and noticed the slight bruising.

He smiled at her. She looked so pretty. She smiled and looked into his eyes, “Well, are we just going to stay here, or are we going to get the hell outta here.” He smiled at her, grabbed her arm, then headed out the door. She looked at him, then smiled. He really was her knight in shining….leather.

Once they were safely outside, she turned to him, “Thanks. I mean really. Maybe I couldn’t do it myself. It’s kinda nice to know I have someone on there just in case.” He kissed her on the forehead, “You’re welcome. I couldn’t let my Batgirl get hurt now could I.” She laughed then continued walking. He was walking her home, making sure she got there safely. God forbid if anything else happened to her. Once her head hit the pillow she was out. She fell asleep wondering if Tracey was ok. Then she drifted off to dreamland. She didn’t wake up until she had the dream. She was back with her uncle, and she was still tied to the chair. Only this time he didn’t show up and Two-face killed her. She sat up, gasping, and in a cold sweat.

She closed her eyes and tried to forget it. But it all came rushing back. She didn’t notice he was still there till he touched her shoulder. She’d almost punched him in the jaw. “Claudia whoa, it’s me. Are you ok?” She blinked, then hugged him, “Yeah I’m fine, just a bad dream. Don’t worry about it, and you should go home, and get some sleep.”

He smiled at her then kissed her forehead, “I’m fine. I’ll go home and sleep when I’m tired. I’d rather stay here and watch you sleep.” She laid back down and smiled at him, “Will you hold me till I fall asleep.” He crawled into bed with her, “Sure thing.” When she woke up he was gone. She sighed heavily, then got up. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower, she’d decided to stay home.

She had a long day, and her wrist still hurt. She wiped the steam off the mirror, and stared at the bruises. She’d put up quite a fight, but in the end it didn’t really matter. He would have killed her, and that wasn’t the part that scared her. What scared her was that she’d wanted him to. She was tired of having to see him like that. Tired of having to look him in the face, and put him away. She picked up her toothbrush harder, and threw it across the room.

She got dressed, and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed a glass then threw it at the wall, it shattered into a million pieces. “Whoa, whoa sweetie, what’s the matter?” She fell into his arms, “He was going to kill me Bruce, and I didn’t care. He looked me straight in the eyes, and said he’d kill me, but all I could think of was if I’m going to die, why not? And that scares me Bruce. I mean it really scares me.”


End file.
